100th Annual Hunger Games- Kill Or Be Killed
by runasfastasyoucan
Summary: Brutus won the 75th Hunger Games and now it is 25 years later and The Capital want a celebration off all the past Games...And what The Capital want, The Capital get. This year will include twist from past Games but the main twist is more deadly than any combined. PLEASE SUBMIT! more info inside SYOT CLOSED! 48/48.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey,_ **so this is my new SYOT and it is the 100th annual Hunger Games and will have four twists. Each twist from every Quarter Quill will be used in the Games and each will have a twist themselves…so a twist inside a twist! There will also be one new one just for these Games.

Katniss and Peeta died in the 75th Games and the rebellion died with them. Katniss sadly did not wake up to see the fog and Mags, Finnick, and Peeta died. The Victor of them Games was Brutus who killed Johanna just after she killed Beete. This ment that the Games carried on and now it's time for the 100th Annual Hunger Games.

**Twists:**

**25th Hunger Games:** The people of the Districts will vote for a male and female tribute and the past victor **(see 75th Games for explanation on this)** will pick someone out the crowd. So the Victor will know nothing about the tribute he picks so he will have to go purely on looks.

**50th Hunger Game:** There will be four tributes from each district but just before the arena **(and I mean seconds before they go into the arena so they will have to wear the same clothes)** the four will be put in a room **(A different room for each Districts so the other district wont know who made it).** They will be forced to battle it out until only two are alive and them tributes will progress to the arena.

**75th Hunger Games:** Each District will have a Victor as a tribute but only one and if that district does not have a living victor they will be given one from a different district.

You can submit now and I hope you do submit and the fourth twist will be reviled when I have all the tribute **(to stop you making characters that would be good in that situation ;) )**.

**-**The form will be in my profile and please, please **PLEASE SUBMIT!** _Thanks_ :)


	2. nothing last forever

**99th Hunger Games, Final three-**

A shriek echoes through the thick woodland disturbing birds from their roost and sending the surrounding area alive with howls and scream of the wildlife. Bea jolts awake slashing his knife at the monster that haunts his dreams every night since he was dropped in the arena. The muffled screams started to die down but the fear and pain was still filling Bea with anger and pity. How could the Capital be so happy with watching a small child die with such heart reaching screams? His wondered as he started to sit up from the rocky floor he had been sleeping on.

The cave that him and his District partner/girlfriend has been sleeping in was still dark but there was just enough light to see Kianna sitting at the entrance clutching her crossbow tightly as the screams started to die down before they came to a sudden stop

BOOM

Bea shuddered at the loud sound signalling the death of a tribute and giving light to the final three.

"Well, this has to be the first time that both District 9 tributes have got to the final three" Bea sighed as he started to wiggle his way out of the green sleeping bag that he had managed to get away with from the bloodbath. It was true that Bea did not want to be forced to battle it out with Kianna in the final two but at the same time, the idea of District 9 having a victor excited him. Maybe people would be well fed for the next year.

"It has to be the girl from two, other than me she was the only girl left" Kianna whispered almost to herself as she continued to gaze out across the lake that begun only a few metres from the entrance of the cave.

"Killing your own District partner? I thought that was disrespectful if you are a career" Bea muttered as he tended to the fire that had started to die out over night. Kianna seemed to jolt back to reality as she spun round to see who had answered her rhetorical conversation starter. She looked worn out in the early morning light with her skin bruised and dark bags under her eyes, even her once golden blonde hair was now matted and greasy. Anger boiled up inside of Bea as he looked at his beloved girlfriend, these games where taking away all her natural beauty and turning her into a nervous wreck.

"No" Kianna stated shaking her head "There was only one scream and the tributes from two were very well matched, she would have hurt him maybe even killed him before she died" she say puzzled, Bea could see the cogs slowly turning in her mind. There was no disputing that she was smart, its what attracted him to her in the first place. "So with not hearing, what his name? Brute? It must be…" Kinna chunters to herself with almost no emotions in her voice.

Kianna had not been the same since she was forced to kill the boy from District four when he came down to the lake to fish. He needed to die, they needed him gone and they needed his net and Kianna knew this hence why she shot the arrow. However, as the days went on the blood on her hands was starting to send her away from Bea and into the comfort of her own mind. Being reminded of the net Bea stood up and started to walk over to the corner of the cave where he had placed it.

"I don't understand you point Ki" Bea mumbled as he started to unravel the net. He was not really sure if he wanted to know the answer but if it got the love of his life to talk to him it was worth it.

Kianna started to shake with fear as the realisation of what was happening filled her eyes with shock.

"Think about it, all the tributes this year broke from their groups…even the careers were pretty boring this year. I just know its some beast the Gamemakers are sending out to make things interesting." Kianna whimpered as she quickly pulled her hood over her face to hide her tear stained eyes from the world. It reminded Bea of the time he found out she had a crush on him back in District 9.

She was playing on the park with her little brother, she was never with anyone else as she was always a bit or a loner or as people in there class called her 'a freak'. She looked beautiful with her long flowing yellow blonde hair and perfect skin that was different from the typical tanned skin of the district. Bea had a crush on her for months now and with him finding out that morning she liked him back, now seemed the perfect time to ask her out. The image of her pulling her red hood over her face and giggling a quite yes was still clear in his mind because from that moment he knew she would change his life. It just he never thought it would be in the Hunger Games.

"Come on, he most likely just sneaked up on her when she was not looking" Bea said tapping Kianna's shoulder as he made his way to the lake with the net. Kianna could think of a hundred reasons why it was not brute but these were maybe the last hours she was going to spend with the boy she loved and they was not going to spend them arguing.

As she reluctantly followed Bea into the light of the early morning sun she started to think about how the next few hours would play out. Brute was no doubt going to come find her and Bea and even if he didn't kill his District partner he would be in need of water. Sadly, the lake was the only fresh water source it was not like her and Bea would stay hidden forever. When he did come she knew Bea would step in to protect her and that's when she would leave him to die and let Brute die by some sort of Gamemakers mutt. It was harsh that she was thinking of leaving her boyfriend for dead but at the same time all she could think about was her brother. Josepi was only 5 and had autism it was most likely did not even understand why she was in the Games in the fist place let alone seeing her killed on live TV.

"For fuck sake" Bea shouted as he kicked a large rock into the shallow water "I will be back in a moment, just going to go get some worms for bait" He sighed as he ran off into the thick woods behind the cave leaving Kianna alone by the lake.

The tall ferns cast their refection on the opposite side of the lake creating a dark silhouette ageist the reflection of the orange sky. The fish that had been a lifeline for her and Bea for the past 2 weeks make a plopping sound as they broke the surface creating a mass of ripples that widen out before disappearing. As Kianna moves closer to the lake, the small pebbles under her feet crunch causing a large swan that had been gracefully flouting on the water to run for cover. Kianna sat down and sighed, there was no way she could of killed the swan even if she wanted to, her cross bow was all the way back in the cave. It would have been long gone before she had made it to the cave entrance; she was never the quietest person. She had to hand it to the Gamemakers, the arena was so beautiful it was even hard to believe it's where most people died. Kianna closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the cool breeze hit her face as she started to think of home. Her father would be making a joke as he mother slaved over a boiling soup…and her brother…Josepi would be telling her about a place he dreamed of where their was no hate or war, the perfect place.

CRUNCH

Kianna shuddered back to reality as the sound of pebbles being disturbed came from behind her.

"Bea?" she asked shakily as the footsteps drew closer to her until she could feel a hot humid breath on her neck. As she slowly stood up the thing behind her started to moan like a beast. "Please be Bea" Kianna whispered as tears started to role down her cheeks. Finally gaining the courage, she turned round. Something she would regret forever.

_** TO BE CONINTUED**_

**So there you have my first chapter and sorry if it's not the best but I did not have much time to do it in. I am not that happy with it but oh well. So I know it must seem that this has NOTHING to do with the story but what happens next is the reason why the 100th Games are so deadly. In short how these Games end mean there is a dead Gamemaker and one angry president/Capital. Also it gives people who have submitted tributes something to read as I wait for the rest of the tributes. there should be 2 more chapters like these (I will post more if needed) one of the end of the Games and the presidents reaction to it.**

**Tribute update:**

**So far these are the spaces taken -**

**The Victor from District 10 (female)**

**The Victor from District 6 (male)**

**The Victor from District 3 (male)**

**The 1st male tribute from District 2**

**Please submit as I promise I will finish this story no matter what!**

_**Thanks**_


	3. Kill them all

There stood a creature Kianna had never seen before, it was a short, diseased mess that looked close to that of a rotting corpse yet it was shambling and floundering like that of a live drunk man. It's corpse white skin was rotting and falling apart around its jaw, giving way to the blooded bone underneath. It's lips were decade and torn showing its teeth that looked like a line of broken blood stained tombstones. Just being near this thing made Kianna's stomach turn, the smell of rotten flesh and blood must have meant this thing had been decaying for at least 1 week now. The maggots that Kianna could clearly see slowly moving under its skin were proof off this.

It seemed to have a crazed look to about it, or maybe it was just its long brown-mattered hair that was in a mass of knots behind its head. However, Kianna was drawn to its eyes, them chaotic, maniacal eyes that seemed to hold pain as much as it did madness. Something about them rang a bell in the back of Kianna's mind. At that moment Kianna looked down at the clothes the beast was wearing and her mouth went dry. A bright orange jumpsuit hung loosely on the creatures skinny body with the remains of a black three printed on the sleeve. That's when it hit her, the brown hair, sad green eyes, small structure. It was Copper Fields.

Copper was the female tribute from three that year and at the young age of twelve Kianna had grown very attached to her and even invited her to join her and Bea in the Games. Sadly she was killed in the bloodbath dying in 23rd place after she went to go get a backpack from the middle of the cornucopia. There was nothing Kianna or Bea could do; by the time they had registered what had happened Copper was already on the floor with in arrow lodged in her neck. Kianna never knew if she was still alive but there was no point anyway, even if they had pulled her away from the bloodbath, Copper would have still died.

The hole in its neck confirmed her identity as Copper looked at Kianna with confusion and hate.

"What have they done to you Copper?" Kianna choked as she wiped away the annoying tears that ran down her face. It sickened her to think about what Copper's family must be going through, as if it was bad enough they had to watch her die, they had to now watch her walk around slowly rotting to death.

Coppers bloodshot eyes narrowed with hatred and revenge as fear started to set into Kianna. Her eyes glanced over to her cross-bow that was placed between two rocks at the entrance of the cave. Kianna knew she had no chance of getting past this mutated version of Copper to retrieve it.

"Bea" she whispered as Copper started to grind her teeth together cocking her head to the side as if eyeing up Kianna. She was starting to get desperate, lord knows how far away Bea was and at any moment and Copper was going to do something bad, Kianna just knew it. As if reading her mind Copper opened her mouth wide bearing her jagged sharp teeth as her small skinny hands grabbed Kianna's arms tightly as she swung herself at her.

"BE-" Kianna was interrupted by a loud sickening crunch that echoed in her ears as Coppers teeth dug deeply into her neck followed by a fast shaking movement of her head. Kianna clawed at Copper as the sound of her delicate skin ripping was accompanied by a white searing pain that filled her body. Kianna opened her mouth to scream but instead a splutter of blood was all that parted from her red lips spraying over Coppers angered face. Whatever the Gamemakers had done to Copper had made her as strong as ten men because no matter how hard Kianna tired she was not able to shake the twelve year old off.

Meanwhile, Bea had been coming back from his bait trip empty handed when he had heard the interrupted screams of Kianna. Bea never wanted to leave her alone and if anything were to happen to her he would not know how to forgive himself. Luckily he had not been that far from the cave in the first place so I only seemed like a few short seconds before he was on top of the cave looking down at the tussle noticing the large three printed on the back of the unknown tribute.

"Copper?" Bea mumbled under his breath as from what he could see were the two girls embracing. Maybe there was not three tributes left after all but Bea knew that Kianna would not think twice about winning for herself now. For now though Bea was just glad Kianna had a friend.

suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a bright silver knife whistled through the air striking Copper directly in the back of the skull. Bea watched in horror as Copper twitched before coming still and falling to the ground, that's when Kianna came into view. Blood sprayed from her mouth and dripping into the water turning what was once crystal blue water, blood red.

"NO!" Bea screamed as he watched Kianna clutch and claw at her neck, trying her best to stop the blood the poured out from the open wound. She stumbled forward, trying her best to make her way to Bea but only succeeded in falling to her knees. Bea dived down the rocky ledge and in front to Kianna ignoring the fact that he was lucky to survive the fall.

Bea was helpless, there was nothing he could do and he knew that. A wound like what Kianna bared was unfixable, even to the Capital doctors. Yet Bea still felt his world fall apart as he watched the hope slowly drain from Kianna's Perfect blue eyes. Bea watched in shock, unable to speak or move as Kianna started to shake her head like a lunatic.

With one last splatter of blood from her mouth Kianna crashed forward. As she fell, her head hit a rock and bounced back up a few centimetres, then slumped down to the earth.

Maybe there was something he could of said in the scariest moment of poor Kianna's life but at that moment he could only look her in the eye and cry. How could Kianna have died? She was smarter than him, stronger than him; heck she could even use a crossbow. How could she die before Bea? How could she die at all? Even though everything in his mind was a blur, all Bea knew was that the girl of his dreams was dead and it was their fault. They were going to pay. He would kill them all.

**Sorry this is not that long but I have been on holiday and this was all I was able to write. Not sure if there will be a chapter next week or not due to the fact that it's my birthday on the Wednesday but I will try to do it before or after. Again this chapter is more of a filler chapter (I admit its not my best) but these Games have changed Panem in the Capital and Districts so there is a reason for them.**

**I need a few more tributes so feel free to submit as many as you like and there is not tribute limit but if you submit over five at least two will die in the first battle. I have also planned the arena and what it will have so all I really need now is your tributes!**


	4. A Game in a Game- The fourth twist

**Letter from President snow addressed to Panem after the tributes are reaped-**

Dear Panem,

Let me start by apologising for not being able to address you earlier and in person about this years exciting quell twist. I am sure some of you have heard that my treatment is starting to fail and I am here to tell you that them rumours are true. I fear this might be the last Hunger Games I will see so to show my appreciation to my dearest Panem, who have supported me through my old age I have made a fourth twist like nothing you have ever seen before.

_'In the rebellion we fought not for power but for supplies and to survive. Some solders were strong and somewhere not but with luxuries and supplies rear they was forced to fight even loved ones with whatever weapon they happened to have. To remind the District of this and to remind the tributes that life is a game they have to prove their worth I present this years fourth twist. A Game Within a Game.' _However there is some rules to this twist, they are as followed.

-There will be no Bloodbath and killing in the first 24 hours will punishable.

-Each person will be given a small backpack holding nothing but a weapon that could be anything from a bow and arrow to a fork but all will able to kill if used right. Backpacks will also be colour coded to the district, these are as followed:

District 1- White leather

District 2- Blood red

District 3- Copper brown

District 4- Sea green

District 5- Electric blue

District 6- Steam engine black

District 7- Spring leaf green

District 8- Tartan

District 9- Harvest gold

District 10- Cow print

District 11- Berry pink

District 12- Dynamite red

Also the higher the training score the more useless the weapon will be.

-No luxuries or supplies will be provided and must be won. Tributes can do this by following the next part.

-Each day every tribute will have a name of a fellow tribute flash on their new improved trackers. They will then have to kill that tribute and that night when the faces of the fallen appear they will be given something they need more than anything. However, if they chose not to fight or are unable to kill that tribute the most they will suffer is no reward but if they don't kill soon they will suffer more.

-If a tribute fails to kill or injure a tribute badly or is not entertaining enough they will be punished.

-The tributes will get nothing if they kill a tribute that was not assigned to them but they will have less chance of having their names appear on a tributes tracker. If a tribute is boring they will have more chance.

A single tributes name can appear on up to 4 different tributes trackers but only the one who kills that tribute get a reward.

-Scores don't just bring sponsors and determine what type of weapon they get but they also bring bigger awards. For example, if a tribute kills someone with a score of 10 they will get a bigger reward than if they just killed someone with a score of 2.

-There is no time limit but each day the arena will become harder to live in.

I hope everyone enjoys this years Games and if your child is taking part may they die in honour and remind us that together we are united.

**So sorry this is late, I went away with no wifi or laptop so I was unable to write anything and in the short time I had I could not do the next part to the 99th Games. This is the fourth twist and I know it seems like a lot of twist but really its one twist with lots of parts. I tried to explain it the best I could without giving too much away but if there is anything you are confused about just ask and I will explain. The trackers have only just been released this year for the 'New Age'.**

**Also, there is some changes that have happened in Panem that I will tell you about.**

**As you can tell Snow is dying and has been for years but was unable to accept death so he stole money from the Districts to pay for the best treatment that worked for a bit but are now starting to fail. Because of this the Districts hate him even more and are happy about his coming death. That is one of the reason for such harsh Games (and the 99th Games) because he knows the District are going to be happy about his death so he is going to use the Games to bring so much sorrow that its hard for anyone to feel happy.**

**The Districts have changed a lot too as you can see below:**

**District 1, 2 and 4- Between the 84th and 92nd Games there was an uprising about the Careers getting better treatment and after years the Capital listened to the Districts and now even though they can still train in most Games there is twists put in place to put them at a disadvantage. However, they still win a lot.**

**District 3- they have seen a great boom in money after the Capital wanted nothing but new tech for the 'New Age' (100th Games and after). They are not fully rich but are better off than they was.**

**District 5- not long after the 75th Games the District rebelled by destroying everything (the reason is still unknown) that made power. The rebels were killed and now have they only just got their status as the power District back.**

**District 6 and 12 and 7- they have come into a lot of money after the rebellion in District 5. Panem went back to steam power so coal and wood was once again valuable. District 6 had to adapt trains and cars so they would work on steam power. Both being rich they have started to get some underground training for tributes but nowhere near Career standard and is very rear.**

**District 8,9,10 and 11- nothing much has changed in these Districts and is where the Capital took the most money.**

**Hope you like the twist and please comment what you think!**


	5. tribute spots

Hey, I will take this chapter down after I have all the tributes, as it's just to tell you what places are left.

Sadly there is no victor spots left but these spots are still open:

**-District 2 female**

**-District 5 female**

**-District 6 female**

**-District 7 female**

**-District 8 both male spots open**

**-District 9 female**

**-District 10 female and both male spots**

**-District 11 male**

**-District 12 both male spots open**

Sibling tributes are still accepted but please don't send twins as I already have a set of twins and it would be very unlikely that more than one set of twins would be reaped unless they was very unpopular or well trained. Also if you have submitted a victor please no more children as I have 3 victors who are going into the Games with their daughters and one going in with his grandson. I love these tributes but if I get anymore it might start to get a bit unrealistic or if you do, go for something a bit different like an aunt or uncle who is younger or maybe a distant relative.

Thank you so much for all the tributes and I don't hate one tribute I have so far, I don't know how I am going to be able to kill any of them! Please if you can submit some more tributes, I don't mind making one or two tributes to fill up the spaces but I would much rather have most tribute spots filled. Oh, and I am working on a blog that will be up after I get all the tributes and I have started writing the District 1 reaping and that will be up sometime next week at the most!

Once again thank you for the tributes and the people who read this story and I hope to get it started soon : )


	6. District one reaping

** _"I feel numb most of the time, the lower I get the higher I will climb"_**

**Selene Night and Crystal Deffin **

Selene looked around the deserted victors village where her elegant house stood, not that she liked it. The house was large and every inch of the wall showed her wealth. From the wallpaper to the chairs she was always reminded of the children she killed to get where she was now but that's not what made her hate her house so much. It was how cold am empty it was, the way every footstep echoed through the empty house that was full to the brim with priceless objects that still could not heal the void within Selene. Only love could do that and no one deserved Selene's love.

She sighed as she looked at the orange light from behind her that illuminated the long row of victor houses that stood tall in front of her. Every house was made out of almost black bricks with white pillars holding up the porch and every house was finished with a neatly trimmed garden with bushes in the shape of the District 1 seal. Every house was the same yet the victors behind could not be more different, some were lonely, some were sweet, some were liked and some were hated but Selene was the only one who was feared. Not long after she stopped caring about what people thought of her, Selene had no problem beating people to show them she was not who they thought she was. Soon she got a reputation to her name, something she is still not sure if she is proud about.

Selene tilted her head back and looked at the orange sky that was spread out above her. Even though the sun was beating down heavily on district one there was still a frosty breeze in the air that gently rustled the leaves in the trees and found its way up her long white nightgown and froze her well toned body. She liked it though, it proved to her that she was still alive and most of all human, The Capital could never take that away from her.

Shivering Selene looked down past her bear feet at a small grey pebble that lay on the step just under where she was sitting. The small sparkles that where imbedded deep in the stone shimmered in the early morning sun. Leaning forward she carefully picked the smooth pebble up and rolled it around in her hand for a few moments, entranced as if it took her back to a happier time before looking back up at the sky and piercing her lips.

"What a beautiful morning" she whispered, "It makes me sick!" She shouted as she launched the stone in the air and watched twist before it land and bounce slightly on her perfect bright green grass before becoming still. Selene now looked at the stone like it was her worst enemy, like most people who walked the earth. Ignoring the door quickly opening she continued to gaze at the pebble even after her housemaid run to her side.

"Please miss, put you coat on" Maria chocked as she held a long leather coat in her shaking hands "you'll catch a cold".

Selene looked up at the only company she had, her housemaid Maria who was the only person she could stand to be with for more than an hour and even then she did not really like her. When she had hired her she was a young shy sixteen-year-old girl who had no family and wanted some money. She never knew why she liked her but Selene could not have the heart to turn her away.

"Did I ask you for that dumb coat? I think you have a room to clean!" Selene screamed as she stood up towering above the small fragile women.

She could not help but smile as the small women placed the coat on the floor and quickly retreated to clean the room she had been ordered to do.

"Your stylist will be here in two hours," Maria softly said before gently shutting the large oak door. Selene admitted that she was never kind to Maria but she did appreciate what she did for her and for such little pay too. Being the only person Selene would employ, Maria had taken on the job of cook, butler and maid and for only the average pay, she was very kind.

As she slumped her overly large leather coat over shoulders she glanced at her diamond watch. Five in the morning, she would have to be back and ready by seven and stylist always came early. She nodded to herself as she made her way down the long driveway not even bothering to change, two hours was plenty of time to walk round the district. She did it almost every morning as most people were still tucked up in bed, epically on reaping day. All careers need their beauty sleep before the biggest day of their lives. Selene looked at her shiny blonde hair that was tightly tied up in a plait and remembered when it was died red with blood, she wondered who would have to go through the same horrors as she did and if she would have to outlive them again. Yet she quickly shook the thought of her getting chosen away, people were too frightened to vote for her and even if they did their was bound to be a blood thirsty victor on hand to take her place.

As always she made her way to the Justice Building were she last saw her mother and father. She knew they were dead, if someone gets taken into the Justice Building and they don't come back they are most defiantly dead. However, Selene knew they got what they deserved. They were traitors who took pride in earning peoples trust only to have I quickly ripped away from them. After they were found out no one ever trusted her again, they all saw her as a traitor just like her mother and father and after some time she stopped caring and started not to trust anyone. Well except Apollo, always Apollo. The boy she had been closest to who gave his life to give her the life she has now, the life she hates.

She stopped in front of the Justice Building and at the sun that was slowly taking over the fading moon behind her, as it seemed to engulf the sky in a fiery orange.

"Apollo" she whispered as annoying tears started to stream down her face and drip off her chin and onto the cobbled ground. Unable to stop she turned around and started to run clenching her eyes shut trying to stop the tears. Her heart pounded as she tried to shut out the memories of her past and shut them back in their volt but they just kept coming, filling her mind with the memories of her father and Apollo.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hard force hit her in the chest sending her tumbling to the ground gasping for breath. Her vision was enabled due to the amount of water that filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry Miss Night" I small shaky voice said as she started to feel tugging on her arm. After the water cleared from her eyes a small girl came into view with long blonde hair and startling blue eyes that seemed to stick out next to her pale skin. She could not be any older than 11 and next to her stood a small boy and girl with matching blonde hair and blue eye's who both look around the same age. The children all looked well fed yet their ripped clothes and greasy hair was a clear sign that they was from the poorer part of the District.

"Get off me you little brat!" Selene snapped as she pushed the girls helpful hand away and pushed herself up. "You do something like that again I will make your life hell" Selene shouted with her blue eyes full of anger. She pushed aside the young boy and walked away from the startled children determined to get back to the safety of her own home where she would not be judged for her tears.

"Just because your some moody victor does not mean you can just boss everyone about you know" Crystal snapped as the grip on the book she held became tighter. "You're nothing but a loser who is unhappy with your life so she picks on others" Crystal shouted as her brother brushed the brick dust off his shoulder.

"Why you little cunt" Selene shrieked as she launched her self at the children missing by an inch and falling face first into the ground. After making sure she had received nothing more than a nasty bang to the head Selene stood up and started to follow the children. They had a head start but with her speed she was soon hot on their heels. However, the children knew the maze of alleys they had lead her down much better than her. Selene noticed that the houses became more and more rundown as they made their way further away from the Justice Building, she was not even sure if she had been around this part before yet the children did not tire. As they ran Crystal shouted orders at her two siblings telling them which way to go but also giving her next move away. Just as the children started to get slower they disappeared into an old house and Selene stopped.

The house was a small wooden house that could not be any larger than three rooms and the houses in the area were so close together that you could shake hands through the windows. The houses were one floor and each had a small wire full of laundry zigzagging around the area attaching to each house. The build were sterdy even if the wood was cracks and rotten. Most of the time The Capital never saw tributes from here as the children were never trained enough to even survive past the 6th day. Even though training was free in schools till the age of seven most of the children never carried it on due to lack of money or work being needed to be done round the house. So to people round this area, the training they got was nothing more that a PE lesson.

Selene walked over to the door of the house and was about to knock when she quickly shuddered away from the door like it was infected. Had her life become so low that she was no chasing petty children? And she was not about to chase them into their own home. Panting Selene left the house of the annoying children and made her way back to the Victors village unaware of the three children watching her from the window.

"Good one Crystal" The boy said as he joined his sisters on the old broken leather couch munching an apple.

"Yeah, what we going to do now Crystal?" The young girl squeaked as looked over to her older sister who was putting the book she held back on the shelf and taking a second.

"Well, I estimate we have about an hour and a half till the reaping so I will treat myself to some reading" she said with a wink.

* * *

_**"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?"**_

**Jet Ollerander and Devon Hartt**

"Aw, the baby is frightened" David Houser, a large boy with muscular arms said as he threw a stone at Devon and erupted in laughter as the stone bounced off the metal lid of a bin that Devon held in a confident defence.

"I don't train because I am a good boy," a second boy, Caleb Howard laughed as he mimicked Devon's voice and started skipping round the area like a girl.

Devon was used to the bulling, it had happened all his life, mostly because of his lack of training which is a big thing if a boy from one does not do it. A girl can get away with it more than a guy can; she just has to get pregnant which most girls in the District do. Not everyone has the guts for the Games. Devon was beat up before that but over the years he has forgotten the reason why, no doubt it was something dumb anyway. At first the bulling was just words and mental pain but as the bullies grew older the punishment became harder.

"I am sick of this bullshit" Jonah muttered as he picked up the dinted metal bin that lay semi crushed on the ground and swung it at Devon quickly followed by a shriek of pain and the clank of metal. The four boys looked in awe at Devon who was laying curled up clutching his cheek with blood seeping through his fingers and onto the hard ground.

"Dry your eyes" Caleb sang as he laughed hysterically breaking the silence only to be quickly joined by the two other boys laughing. Devon shut his eyes and tried his best to shut out the pain that coursed through his body, they had to leave soon he had his punishment for today.

"That's enough guys, leave him alone now" Jet Ollerander said as he looked at Devon in shock. Jet and Devon were never friends but out of all the gang he was the nicest and usually let Devon get away with only a few beatings and if he were alone he would not even touch him.

The three boys stopped laughing and looked at Jet in confusion as he tried his best to avoid letting him see the mercy in his blue eyes.

"What did you just say future volunteer?" David seethed as he kicked the bin at Jet missing him by a few inches. "The future victor of District one wants to give mercy to some little wimp? You would not last two minutes" David shouted as he spat in Jets face with disgust.

"It would be different in the Games, I would have to hurt people then but now we don't" Jet mumbled as he tugged at the white shirt that showed his bulging mussels underneath.

"Oh yeah?" Caleb questioned with a cocky grin plastered on his face as Jonah clapped his hands.

"Make him beat him boss to prove his worth" He screamed with excitement resulting in a death glare from Jet as he run round like a man on drugs and knowing Jonah he probably was.

David smiled and nodded in agreement whilst looking into Jet's big blue eyes.

"Yeah, go on Jet show us what your made of" he said as he gestured over to Devon who was on the floor still trying not to cry.

Jet sighed as he looked round the small seclude area that he stood in and as relived to find that they was alone. Although Jet's family lived in the middle class area of the District he hung out with his gang more in the working class as that's were most of them lived. Gangs and violence was not uncommon in the lower parts so no one second glanced them but today they had chased Devon all the way to the middle class part and it was putting Jet on edge.

The houses around him were tall 3 floor buildings and made out of orange bricks yet they seemed to surround Jet like tall orange beast. If anyone was to see Jet beating up Devon from a window or a street he would be hated forever, then again. He parents would find out and maybe they would finally give him the attention that he craves.

Taking deep breaths Jet walked up to Devon who looked up at him with tears streaming from his eyes. Jet hated his parents, if only they would pay attention to him then he would not have to do this. With one last shake of his head Jet struck Devon in his chest making him roll over and squeal in pain and roll on his back as if to protect himself but Jet kept on kicking. He kicked him harder and harder in his sides blocking out the pained screams.

_you see mum and dad? I am amazing, I am the best but why don't you see it?_Jet thought as his gang cheered him but then quickly became deadly silent.

"I am pretty sure you're ment to be getting ready for this reaping" a loud deep voice shouted from behind Jet. Jet quickly spun round with a look of shock on his face as he looked up and the tall peacekeeper in front of him. The peacekeeper looked down at Devon with an uncaring look on his face before looking back up at Jet. Only then did he notice that the rest of the gang had ditched him and left him to take the blame.

"S-sorry sir" Jet spluttered out as he watched the peacekeeper walk away into a dark ally adjacent to him and disappeared from view leaving Jet alone with a bleeding Devon. He would show everyone who he was and what he could be, people who ignored him would soon to be sorry.

**The reaping**

"Your on in five, four, three, two and ONE!" a short blonde haired man said as he smiled up at palm who stood a good seven feet in her heels. As the large wooden doors opened slowly to reveal the cheering crowd outside they created a small gush of air that blew through Palm's dark chocolate curls that fell perfectly around her green eyes.

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside onto the stage with a pearly white smile that seemed so happy yet fake at the same time, not that many children in the District cared. All they wanted was to be in the Games but with this year being the chosen only they had to hope that their District voted them in.

After a few moments of waving and smiling the cheering died down Palm started to play the video the Capital forced her to play each year. If she was being honest she hated the Districts and her job, the only good thing was the pay and getting to watch the children she got to know each year die. From a young child Palm was never able to get close to any sort of human being even if they was family, for some reason tied to this she always wanted to hurt them. She hurt people all the time and even dreamed about killing people so for her The Hunger Games was a dream come true. However, when she got a job as an escort things got even better as she knew the tributes before they died, getting to know them first made the death sweeter.

She watched as the video came to end and the time to pick her future victims came close. With one last look at the crowd Palm stepped towards the microphone.

"Welcome to the reaping of the amazing 100th Annual Hunger Games! now lets pick our first tribute shall we?" she screamed as the crowed clapped in agreement as Palm picked up the first golden envelope that held the name of the tributes chosen. The District and whole of Panem went silent as she drew the first name out and cleared her throat.

"Crystal Deffin" Palm shouted as the District looked round in shock to find the chosen girl. sigh of disappointment as a small young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a skinny figure walked up to the stage with tears welling up in her eyes. The young girl held her head high yet anyone could see the anger in her eyes.

"Devon Hartt!" Palm said shouting as a tall blonde haired boy made his way to the stage smiling as if he had won a prize. He was strong and he would put up a fight but Palm knew that would make his death even more fun to watch. Just as Devon took his place next to Crystal who gave him a watery grin, the victors started to move uncomfortably in their seats.  
"And now to pick our victor!" palm screeched as she opened the last golden envelope. The District was so salient that you could of heard a pin drop as the words 'Selene Night' escaped from her lips.

Selene looked round in shocked but quickly turned her look to a death glare, why would they vote her in? was they not all terrified of her? also why was no one taking her place? maybe she was not the only one terrified of going back into the Games. As anger built up in her face she stormed over to Palm and looked deep in her fake smile and was stretched widely over her face. _T__his women is some sort of psychopath, how could anyone be content with seeing children die each year? Even the escorts show some sadness yet in this women there is none._ Selene thought as she decided to give up on Palm and look down at the ground instead.  
"Now our victor will pick the very last tribute, what fun!" Palm shouted into the microphone jumping up and down. Selene looked over to the tributes and sighed, the girl was the same girl she had met earlier that and although she was fast with her age she would not last long and even though she had never met the boy she could tell he was not a career as he did not have that look in his eye. She had no idea why the District would pick such weak tributes but she did know that she needed to pick a strong tribute to give her District a better chance of winning.

The careers made themselves look big were the younger or weak ones tried their best to hide from her but one got her interested more than the others. A boy in the sixteen section did not seem to care if he was pick or not due to the relaxed look he was showing off, when he noticed Selene looking at him he smiled and waved her like he did not have a care in the world.  
"The sixteen year old boy in the white shirt and brown hair" Selene said with confidence as Jet cheered with excitement before running past the peacekeepers and onto the stage.

"what's your name?" palm asked as she took notice of his strengths and weaknesses.  
"Jet Ollerander Miss, and I will be your next victor" Jet said with pride failing to notice the look of shock on Selene's face, there was a big chance that she could die in these Games and District one would have a new victor and that terrified her.

As Jet walked over to stand next to his fellow tributes Devon saw his chance to try and start making some friends.  
"Out of all your gang, I am glad you got picked Jet...you think we could be friends?" Devon said shyly as he stood next to Jet like they was best buddies, although Jet had sadness in his eyes and big smile was all over his face.  
"Sure Dev, I think we will get on well" Jet knew this was a lie, Devon would not make it past the first battle if he could help it. Only one of them could be a victor and it was going to be him. It was his time to show people who he really was and to be noticed for the first time in his life. He was ready for the Games to begin the question was, were his fellow tributes?

**Sorry this chapter is long and towards the end it maybe was not the best but I had little time and it was starting to get really long. I am not sure if I should the chapters like this were two tributes are in one section in the chapter and then the reaping in short at the end? tell me what you think in your review and if you have any different ideas feel free to tell me. Oh and don't worry if you character did not feature much in this chapter, they will have a bigger part in the chariot rides, night before training or after and things like that so don't worry your tribute will get their time in the spotlight.**

**Thanks to Someoneorother for Jet and Crystal, sc148 for Selene and Jedimindtricks for Devon I loved all four of them. Also check out Someoneorother's Hunger Games story, its a really good read!**

**reviewing can now mean the difference between your tribute living and dying now so please review and answer these questions to tell me what you think.**

**1) Who do you like best out of these tributes?**  
**2) Who do you think will get on well and who do you think wont?**  
**3) Who do you think will die in the first battle?**  
**4) if they was your tributes, did I write them well?**  
**5) anything I can improve on for next chapter?**

**And we only have eight places left so if you want to submit a few last characters feel free!**


	7. District three reaping- Broken promises

** "I will protect you because you remind me of someone I used to know"**

**Kenji and Ragnar Jummers-**

**"**Kenji!" Lilicon screeched as her feet pounded gracefully as they sprinted to Kenji who at the time was crouched down on the floor hunting through a pile of orange backpacks that lay in front of him. Her strong legs looked like a blur as she raced towards Kenji with a look of horror on her face only to met by a look of disgust from Kenji but Kenji knew what was going to happen next, it happened every night since he was eighteen.

"NO!" she shouted like a mad person as she leapt behind Kenji creating a whoosh of wind that blew through his longish hair before it happened. Even though she was behind him Kenji could see everything including the look on Lilicon's face as the axe struck her in her chest sending her tumbling on top of Kenji. He watched in horror as his twin sister's eyes widen as he back came into contact with the ground and blood came squirting from her mouth and spraying on the green grass that covered the ground and mixing in her once golden blonde hair and staining her once porcelain skin. Kenji wanted to save her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay but he just sat their to shocked to move as the world around him seemed to freeze in time as Lilicon's dark blue eyes looked in his and opened her mouth to speak.

"You did this to me" She said as blood ran from the corner of her red lips and down her cheek. Tears ran down Kenji's face as she shook he head rapidly, it was not his fault she was dying she should of just let him die. "KENJI!" she shouted in the voice a much older women that was most defiantly not the voice Kenji remembered. suddenly the world started to shake and everything but Lilicon shattered into tiny pieces before the skin on lilicon's face started to crack and peel leaving nothing but a skull until she herself started to fade away into the blackness.

"NO!" Kenji screamed as he jolted up only to find himself sat in his own bed with his wife Copper hunched over him with a worried look on her face. Out of breath Kenji glanced round the plane white room that did not have an ounce of colour until he met his reflection in the mirror on the opposite end of the room. There staring back was a much older version of what Kenji met in the dream world, his eyes were sunken in and his face was covered in deep wrinkles that ran through his face like deep trenches in a war zone. His dark brown eyes slowly filled with sadness as the feel of reality started to flood back into his veins. That's when he realised that his twin sister Lilicon was long dead, almost 23 years to be technical. No matter how much Kenji wanted her to still be alive she was dead and would always be.

"Are you okay?" Copper whispered with horror in her voice, after seeing Kenji act like this since they started going out you would think she would be used to it by now but every time it still worried her. Not that Kenji minded, at least she cared unlike most people. Not even the Capital cared now, Kenji was yesterdays news.  
"I am fine, sorry if I worried you" Kenji whispered in a raspy voice as he brushed his wrinkly fingers through Coppers straw like grey hair as he gave her a reassuring smile that he could tell she did not believe. She never did.

Copper looked at her husband for a few moments and took in how broken he was behind his happy brown eyes, she knew not matter how much he loved her she could never fix the wound that was made when his sister was killed in the Hunger Games. It must of been hard though, she could not even imagine fighting in the same Games as his sister and watching her die before her eyes. So she could not blame him but for once she wished he would tell her he was not alright and maybe cry in her arms but she knew that was not Kenji so it would never happen. Nodding slowly Copper pushed herself off her bed and gracefully made her way into the bathroom before shutting the door behind her. Even at fifty six Copper still had the grace of a butterfly.

Pushing the memories and bad dreams of his Games, Kenji swung his tanned legs off the side of the bed and wiggled his feet into the fluffy blue slippers that lay next to his bed. Gently, Kenji lay his head in the palm of his hands and let them absorb the sweat that dripped off his face. Like every morning after this dream Kenji wondered what his Lilicon would be doing now if he had died and not her. Would she have a family like him? would the Capital of hurt her? would she have been reaped into the 75th Hunger Games? but most of all Kenji wondered when his nightmare of a life was going to end.

Kenji had wanted to end his life for a few years now but the fear of what the Capital would do to his family was unthinkable and he could never have the meanness to leave Copper behind. He was not the uncaring Kenji that he used to be.

"And I would fly to the moon and back for you because baby you and me were born to run" a familiar voice echoed through the empty house filling every inch with singing voice of an angel. Kenji lifted his head up as he walked towards the door making a whooshing sound with his slippers with every step. As he opened the door he was blinded by the bright light that hit his face from the window across the hall from him and the singing quickly stopped. There was an awkward silence as Kenji squinted to see his grandson sat on the ledge of the window that overlooked the whole of District 3.

Ragnar was a double of Kenji well, when he was younger anyway. He held the same dark brown almond shaped eyes and black hair. However, the charming smile was closer to the one Lilicon used to posses and as far as Kenji could tell they had the same personality traits. Like his sister Ragnar had a heart of gold, something that seemed too good for the world they lived in and he could control even the most psychotic people. Something that Kenji misses a lot about his sister.

"Morning Grandfather" Ragnar sighed as he continued to look out the window, not even bothering to look round at Kenji who gave him a weak smile. Ragnar had almost accepted this window as his own over the years as it gave the best view in the house. It showed the different areas in district three from the poor to the rich like Ragnar himself not that he felt he had earned it that was his grandfather, he just lived off his torture.  
"You should be training" Kenji coughed as he made his way towards his grandson who's big brown eyes seemed to be focused on something outside. Kenji and Ragnar was never close but he could tell when something was up with the guy, he was just as bad at trying to act like nothing was wrong as Lilicon was.

"Already done my four hours today, I had trouble sleeping" Ragnar said quietly as he bit his bottom lip trying his best not to burst into tears. Kenji looked at the large clock that hung on the wall adjacent to him and rose his eyebrow. It was seven in the morning, Ragnar was not lying when he said he could not sleep. Nodding silently Kenji started to make his way to the spiral stair case that led into the large kitchen down stairs. "Grandfather, do you think they will pick me?" Kenji finally spat out as tears started to stream from his eyes and turn them blood shot.

Kenji stopped in his tracks and breathed deeply not having the guts to look at his grandson crying. He knew the chances of Ragnar getting reaped was very high, he was the only living person within reaping age who was related to a victor and everyone knew about his training.  
"Ragnar, your strong...you could win" Kenji chocked as he looked into the darkness that awaited him at the bottom of the steps.

"I am not worried about me" Ragnar snapped as he looked at his frail gradfather "I am worried about your being reaped too, I don't know if I can fight my grandfather but I would give my life to save you" Kenji let out a burst of laughter as he turned to look at the confused boy who looked hurt by his laughter.  
"You are so much like Lilicon you silly fool" Kenji chuckled as he squinted from the early morning sun that shone through the window. "There is much stronger victors to chose than me and you could win if you jus stay strong" he whispered as he moved closer to Ragnar who's legs were brought up to his chest and brown eyes glossy with tears.

"Promise?" Ragnar asked with a watery grin as he looked at his much shorter grandfather. Kenji hesitated for a second as he remembered the last time he promised that someone would be okay, it had resulted in the death of Lilicon. However, as he looked in his grandsons eyes he saw lilicon, maybe this time he could make things better and save a human life. Maybe he had be given a second chance.

"Promise" Kenji said with a wrinkly smile.

* * *

**"Just because you know my name, doesn't mean you know my game"**

**Electra Lethario and Isabella Black**

Electra scribbled down the information that Miss Chung wrote on the blackboard in her small leather notebook. It was about the science project that was due the next week after the reaping and Electra wanted to squeal with excitement.  
"Now this project is too much for just one person to handle so I will be putting you in pairs" Miss Chung said as she started to write the students names on pieces of paper and place them in a hat. This seemed like a sick thing to do around this year but if she was being honest she feared this more. No matter what the Capital or any other District said not all people in District 3 loved science and tech, being truthful hardly any did Electra was the only one in the class who would enjoy this project and she was bound to be paired with a slacker.

Her blue eyes flickered round the room taking bets with herself who would be picked to force her to do all the work for the next week, not that she mind but a little bit of help would not hurt. Miss Chung dipped her hand into the hat and drew two names out.  
"Electra Lethario and...Isabella Black!" Miss Chung said in a fake excited voice. Electra sighed and bashed her head on the table as Isabella bounded up and took the chair beside her.  
"Howdy partner" Isabella giggled as she tried to do her best imitation of a District 10 person. Although Electra had never talked to Isabella she knew she was the class clown and she wanted nothing to do with them type of people.

"You're that rich girl, Electricity!" Isabella shouted lound enough to make people in front turn round and look in disgust, even though people liked her she could get annoying sometimes. Electra grunted as she looked around the room at the other people getting paired up, Electricity was what everyone called her and she hated it.

"Yeah, lets talk about this science proj-" Electra was cut off by Isabella giggling as she bounced a tennis ball on the floor in front of her.  
"I will get the stuff, you do the work" Isabella chuckled as she tried her best to get a laugh or even a smile out of the annoyed Electra but it was not working. Electra rolled her eyes and sighed as she lent back in her chair Making Isabella's smile drop of her face, what did it take to make this girl happy?

"Yay, my two least favourite people in the world" a girl named Tigeress seethed as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder and eyed Electra and Isabella up. Tigeress was the most popular girl in school and was by far the prettiest but she seemed to think this gave her a free pass to be mean and look down on everyone else, most of all Electra. Electra shrunk back in her chair as Tigeress lent in closer until their faces were only inches apart, Electra was the main source of the bulling in the class and although never beaten her mental beatings were far worse. "Your a pathetic waste of space you know that Electra, right?" Tigeress laughed as her groupies nodded in agreement.

"Why? because she is better than you will ever be?" Isabella snapped bravely before pushing Tigeress away from Electra and onto the hard cold floor of the class room sending a few chairs along with her. Tigress looked around at the laughing class and felt her face light up red with anger. No one ever dared to challenge Tigeress EVER so who was this little punk to think she could. "No jog on before I personally kick you out" Isabella smirked to the angered girl on the floor before helping Electra of the floor with a beaming smile on her face.

Tigress scowled as the two girls as the applause from the class got louder than before.  
"I hope the Games take you all!" she shouted at the startled class who quickly stopped clapping and started to shake in their seats. Tigeress's father was a past victor and had the highest kill count in all of the outlier district so there was all the reason to be frightened of her. Just after she said this to the class she turned to the two girls again and narrowed her large green eyes "But I hope it takes you two most of all, you weaklings " She seethed before walking back to her seat at the other end of the classroom full of anger and her groupies fussing over her.

"Why did you stand up for me then?" Electra asked still shocked that someone had just stood up for her, maybe Isabella was not as bad as she had first perceived.  
"Your my friend now, why wouldn't I?" Isabella answered as if I was a dumb question to ask. This made Electra's heart stopped, she had never had a friend as such...she was always more bothered about learning and being the best to need one.

Electra finally had a friend and no one was going to take her away.

**The Reaping**

Virus Beaumon looked out into the dense crowd that filled quickly filled the square some looked excited and some looked bored and some looked worried but they all sheared the same feeling of dread as most of the time children from three went to the Games to die. Virus was concentrated on his daughter Tigeress most of all, she was his only child and only family and even though he had started to train her, at her younger age she would not last two minutes in the arena. He would know because fifteen years ago he was in the same type of crowd hoping that he would not be picked but sadly he was and even though he won he knows he will never be free.

Virus was distracted quickly by the escort Beauty Childs who out of all the escorts he had seen was the most down to earth Capital person he had ever seen. She has natural curly blonde hair that feel just past her shoulders with sparkling blue eyes and natural white skin just a shame her personality was not as nice as her looks. She was a mean heartless person who did not seem to care about anything or anyone and most of the time looked bored by the whole process that was the Games. It was a wonder the Capital had not killed her yet for her lack of enthusiasm to the Games.

As the video rolled on only the twelve year olds seemed to be watching the film were everyone else seemed to be looking somewhere else. After the video finished Beauty sighed as she made her way back up to the microphone to speak.  
"Now the time has come for me to announce the tributes that you, as a District has pick for the lucky chance to compete in the Game" Beauty said in an annoyed, sarcastic voice as she gripped three shiny golden envelopes and started to brake the seal. Virus guessed she would do them quickly as Beauty did not really like dragging things out so with her the District three reaping's were always the shortest out of all twelve.

"And the first one is Electra Le-lethleo? whatever, just get her up her" Beauty said in a frustrated voice as a girl who virus have seen on his daughter's class photo walked up to the stage with her head held down even when the people from her District cheered her on. From what he could tell she had some brains because Tigress had complained in the past about a girl call Electra being the top of the class in everything but if that would save her, Virus did not know.

When Electra made her way up onto the stage Beauty did little to notice the young girl's presence and carried on reaping the next child.  
"Ragnar Jummers" Beauty said with a sigh as most victors turned to look at the past victor Kenji Jummers in shock. It was not secret that Ragnar had tried most of his life and his grandfather was well known for being a ruthless killer his Games so although not that shocking it still hit home that a victor's family was never safe. Ragnar walked up to the stage with a sea of applause being left behind him, the boy was clearly confident and by the looks of it had already prepared himself for this moment in time yet Virus was sure that if he was not picked he would never of took part in the Games.

"Isn't that wonderful" Beauty said in a sarcastic voice "Now time for our victor!" Beauty shouted and for the first time in years sounding excited. Virus closed his eyes tightly and hope it would not be him, he could not leave Tigerss alone, she had no other family but him and he would never want to step foot in that arena again not after what he went through. "Kenji Jummers" and at the moment Ragnar let out a deathly scream as he watched his frail grandfather slowly stand up.

"Pick a different name, pick a fucking different name!" Ragnar screamed as he run at the Beauty knocking the slip out of her hand, not that she seemed to care. If anything she seemed rather amused by it. Virus felt for the boy, he was going into the same Games as his grandfather but he felt more for Kenji. Everyone knew that he lost his twin sister in the same Game and now he could lose his grandson in another. Kenji looked Beauty in the eye as tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. "Why?" He whimpered in a much calmer voice as it started to realise they would never change it. Beauty smiled back him as she pushed him to the side.  
"I don't make the rules kid, I just work here" Beauty said in a mean voice showing no sympathy to the crying Ragnar "No move to the side and let him pick the last tribute so we can move on" She snapped as she moved Kenji in front of the microphone.

Kenji gave his grandson a pitiful look as he said sorry before looking out into the crowd, it took him a matter a of seconds to pick someone, something that would of taken Virus hours. Picking someone for the Hunger Games? you might as well sign their death certificate too.  
"The girl in the thirteen year old row with dark brown hair" Kenji chocked as the small girl he pointed to let out a shocked scream as the peacekeepers dragged her out of her row and onto the stage. What Kenji did was cruel but smart, he had picked a young tribute so his grandson would have a better chance. Two girls under fourteen and a old man? the odds were now in Ragnar's favour.

As the girl reached the stage she seemed to calm down a bit and Virus was shocked to see she was not crying but he eye became sympathetic as she saw Electra who was in a flood of tears. She quickly reached out her arm and grabbed Electra's hand and smiled.  
"What's your name?" Beauty mumbled as she shoved the microphone in the young girls face.  
"I am Isabella Black" She said with a confident smile as she hugged Electra. "Everything will be okay I promise" Isabella whispered to Electra as Beauty said her goodbyes to the District for another year.

**So sorry this is District three not two but I did not have the second female fro District two so I did three, hope you don't mind too much. I promise the next chapter will be District two. **  
**Thanks to Someoneorother for Isabella, Bangbangishotyoudown for Electra and Jaffacakesyumm for Kenji and Ragnar!**

**Also I was thinking that I am going to make the Games very detailed in the way that you will see what the arena is fully like, how the tribute live there and things like that not just killing and fights because I noticed not many do it where the arena and stuff Is fully described. After the reaping's I will post a story plan of how many chapters this will be and what chapter will be what.**

**After this I will have a second SYOT and I guess I would be accepting tribute around midway through the arena so here is the main gist of what it will be about:**  
_It has been 70 years since Panem discovered what used to be the United Kingdom and started a bloody war to take over the island from the native people and 25 years later won. For 50 years the people of the 'New Lands' refused to bend to the ways of being separated into five Districts and living under Panem's rule. Now for the first time they are being forced to send two children from each District across the sea to Panem to fight in the Hunger Games. And for the first time they will be forced to watch the Games having no clue about that horrifying things await their children. So ten children who don't even know what the Hunger Games are will compete against twenty-four tributes who have lived with the Games all their lives and with this years arena things don't look good for them. However, that does not mean they don't have a chance._**This will not just be the Games it will also show how they react to the Games and the fear it spreads**.

**So you can submit tributes from District 1-12 still but you can also submit tributes from 13-17 and the tributes from 13-17 have skills the other tributes don't have but I will explain that more when its time to submit!**

**and for questions:**

**1) what do you think to the second story idea and would you submit tributes to it?**

**2)who did you like the most in this chapter and why?**

**3)what was your view on each character?**

**4) who do you think will live past the first battle?**

**5) who do you think has the best chance of winning out of these four?**

**6) what did you think to Kenji picking Isabella just to give him grandson a better chance?**

**7) if they was you tribute did I write them well?**

**8)things I need to improve on?**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think :)**


	8. District twelve - Oh, How things change

**Miki and Cherry Jackson**

"Berun kept huddled in a small cave just off the shore safe from the arena that was nothing but an island corroding into the ocean untill one day, I went striding through the shallow waters with a sickle in my hand and determination filling my body" Miki Jackson said in a soft calm voice as she watched her children's eyes widen as they hung on to every word. "Opon hearing me, he reared up causing the waves to pummel the shore as he screamed and raised his bow in fury. We was evenly match in that bloody battle and the sea boiled around us until..." Miki stopped to glance her five children who lay dressed in their finest to make sure they was paying attention.

Even though the children had heard this story every reaping day for their whole lives they still got sucked into the story as if it was something new. Happy with the attention they was giving her she continued  
"Untill I sliced his throat and watched the life drain out of his eyes and a few seconds later his lifeless body dispeard under the raging waves and the sea became calm once more and that's how I leant what its like to feel like a winner" Miki finished as she tucked the brown hair of her youngest child behind their ear and smiled into her brown eyes. All her children had brown eyes except from her two eldest children Cherry and Dyron who held the same blue eyes as Miki but sometimes she merely wished they had been born with their fathers deep bright grey eyes as that's was his best feature and no doubt would of been theirs.

"Morning Coal, Kianna, Deria, Pick and Axe" Cherry sang as she kissed her five siblings on the head when she spoke their name. None of them looked like her and her twin brother but maybe that was because they had different fathers although, it was not like her and Dyron looked like their father anyway. Cherry sat down on the seat opposite her mother and looked at her younger sibling who were dressed like royalty. Coal, who was the eldest out of the five at nine and was dressed maturely in a white suit with a black bowtie and his brown hair combed to the side blending in with his dark brown eyes. Kianna who was seven and Deria who was four were both dressed in a light pink lace dress with a frilly skirt and a white silk headband in their dark brown, almost black hair. And then there was the twins Pick and Axe. Dispite their names, that were pick out for them by a vote on a reality TV show in the Capital the two could not be more different. Pick was a girl for starters with long curly blonde hair that was in tight locks at the side of her face with dark deep set brown eyes and tanned skin and Axe had has short straight black hair with pale skin and brown/green eyes that lit up his face. Even at two years old you could tell that Pick was the strong, outgoing one where Axe was more of the outsider. So even though Pick and axe were Miki's second twins at least Cherry and Dyron looked a tad bit alike.

Miki looked at her eldest child and shook her head in disgust.  
"Why are you not dressed in your reaping wear?" She sighed as Cherry stuffed a full round of toast in mouth smudging butter all over her face. Cherry looked down at her tight white nightgown that trailed on the hard wooden floor showing off her beautiful figure.  
"Calm down honey, we still have twenty minutes till the reaping...I have tons of time" Cherry mumbled spitting tiny bits of toast over her mother and siblings. Cherry, unlike her mother had never been the type to be ready first or be on time. She found it better to take her time with things were her mother would rather be early than late, the day Miki was late would be the day she died but maybe that was to do with her Games.

Each day she would have to move out of an area by a certain time and if she was only a second late she would have be killed by some mutt created by the Capital. The Games changed everything about you, even how you think and Miki was a pure example of that. After she got back from the Games to a four year Dyron and Cherry she vowed that all of her children would be trained till they was eighteen to make sure if they was reaped they would have a chance. They was not going to die like her brother and their father.

Cherry made her was across the room to the grand oak fire place that took pride of place under a large golden mirror and sat elegantly on the marble floor. Cherry's shining blue eyes flickered over to her mother who was staring at her as if she was forgetting something and quickly gave a cocky smile in return. before picking up a silver hair brush that lay next to her.  
"You are going to volunteer this year right Cherry" Miki said in a questioning but stern voice as she looked Cherry who was now brushing her golden blonde hair. Cherry raised her eyebrow at her mother who looked at her with little to no emotion on her face.  
"Well good morning to you too mother" Cherry chuckled as she continued to brush her hair without hesitation. "I thought you trained us IN CASE we was reaped not so you could send us in like your little solders to die, also why can't it be Dyron?" Cherry said calmly but with a deadly glint shimmering in her blue eyes that lit up in the early morning sun that shone through the large window to the side of her.

"Now dear, we all know that your brother has other 'commitments' that take over his life like his drugs and fags and they are so important he can't even focus for three seconds" Miki said in a posh, close to Capitalite accent that annoyed Cherry beyond belief. It was true though that Dyron seemed to be more bothered about his gang life than he was about his family and training. Cherry rarely saw him anymore as he sneaked out at the crack of dawn and did not tend to come back until late into the night. How someone could function on such little sleep was beyond Cherry but that was just Dyron and always would be.

"Now, Cher...even if you are not going to volunteer at least get dressed so you don't look like...THAT on live TV" Miki mumbled as she straightened out Axe's outfit and figure brushed his hair again. Sighing, Cherry reluctantly walked out the room dragging her feet on the marble floor and smirking at the squeaking noise it made. "Oh and Cherry, do you know where Dyron is?", Cherry smiled upon haring this because as always she knew right where her brother was but she was not about to brake a promise by telling their mother his hideout, never.

"It's a large District mother...he could be anywhere" Cherry giggled before diapering into the shadows of the dark hallway.

**Tyrone Byrd and Dyron Jackson**

"Yo Tyrone, get ya ass over here" Manny whispered stopping at the end of the street and crouching down at a corner with his head barely peeking round the. Tyrone could tell by the way he was jumping up down that he had found something that made him laugh but it was not worth the energy for Tyron to run. As he approached, Manny looked over his shoulder and smiled and the tall Tyrone who towered over him creating a dark shadow over his face.  
"Look at this, it's a once in a life time thing to see. No one ever get's this close as he always beats you up" Manny mumbled under his breath as he jumped up and down with excitement.

Tryone sighed as he ran his hand through his brown hair and glanced round the corner to see what had got his best friend so excited. To his surprise to see the one and only Dyron Jackson lent on the red coloured brick archway with his large dog stood by his side. He was smoking heavily but if it was a joint or a cigarette, he had no idea. You just could never tell with Dyron.

Tryone smiled and let out a little laugh as he turned to look at Manny before looking back at the unaware Dyron, he looked alone so that was good. Tyrone had never seen him fight without his gang but he was sure he did a lot less damage on his own and either way, at this point in time he was out numbered.  
"It's sad if you think about it, that someone that rich and powerful has turned to a life of crime" Manny said with disappointment "I heard he even made a deal with a demon to kill the person who killed his father" he continued in a unusually serious tone for Manny. Dyron's father had died in Games when Dyron was six just a year after his uncle was killed, they was both killed by District two tributes who later got married and the talk of Panem is that Dyron and his twin sister made a deal with a demon to kill the people who killed their uncle and father. Freakily, one week later after they was reported being seen both victors from two died in a house fire. Maybe it was true but in every story like this there was always a price to pay but what was theirs?

"You do believe some bullshit Manny" Tyrone scoffed as he turned to look at Manny with a mischievous glint in his eye. Tryone and Manny did not just tease other people, they was known for teasing each other just as much. Just some harmless teasing, neither boy really took the insults seriously. Manny's frowned as he looked at his much taller friend before sticking his bottom lip out like a child.  
"you are bullshit!" Manny shouted as he slapped Tryone on the side of the face causing both boys to let out a burst of laughter before chasing each other in a circle.

After about a minute Tryone got bored and twisted his foot around Manny's, sending him down to the ground with a small scream escaping from his lips. Tryone barely looked at his friend who was now laying in the muddy ground before he claimed on top of him pinning him to the ground and continuing to tickle his neck.

"Did you mother never teach you that spying on people was rude?" a deep, one toned voice groaned from behind the boys making Tryone quickly dived off Manny to see who the voice belonged to. There stood before them both was Dyron Jackson who stood a impressing 6 foot 5 with large mussels, for a district twelve boy anyway and a vicious, growling dog who would fight at his command.  
"You only just noticed us?" Manny giggled cheekily making Tryone panic, people who messed with Dyron never looked like people anymore and the last thing Tryone wanted was to have to protect his mate because he was being a cocky arse.

Dyron's blue eyes flickered across to Manny who looked hurt that Tryone was not backing him up before shaking his head and tilting it towards the sky.  
"I knew you was there the whole time, I just could not be bothered to address the matter" He replied in a posh but hurt voice, very different to his non caring attitude and tone that he usually walked around with.  
"Y-you going to beat us now?" Tryone spat out brining Dyron's attention back to the two boys and away from whatever he was focused on in the sky.

Dyron rolled his eyes before walking past the boys shaking his head very slowly still holding the lead for his dog tightly even though the dog itself was still growling at Tryone.  
"No, I am not the person everyone thinks I am" Dyron quietly sighed as he kicked up dust that lay on the muddy ground. Dyron was in one of them moods today where not even a speeding train could make him worried, they did not happen often but when they did they was harsh but they did bring out who Dyron really was.

Tryon had some sympathy for him, Dyron knew what it was like to lose a father in the Games and to District 2 tributes too but at least Dyron got to meet his father. However, other than that he had little Sympathy for him as to him he was just a cocky jerk who thought he was above everyone else because his mother was the only living Victor and he had his own gang.

"Could you please move your dog...SIR!" Manny said in a shaky voice that made Tryone shoot a disappointing look at him. Just because Dyron was a bully didn't mean Manny should be frightened or call him Sir. Dyron stopped in his tracks and smirked as his dark blonde hair fell over his blue eyes.  
"Don't worry, she does not attack anyone she is there more for the fear factor than the damaged" Dyron giggled, not even bothering to turn around to address the boys. "Lucky" Dyron sang making the growling mean dog turn into a puppy as it bounded towards Dyron and start liking his face causing Dyron to giggle like a child.

Tryone and Manny, still on the ground watched Dyron disappear into the distance with wide eyes. Was the most notorious gang member in the District just nice to them? He had earned such a name for himself being a mean, big-headed and cocky person who never gave a crap about anyone. So why would he be so nice to Tryone and Manny and destroy the way they saw him in seconds.  
"Maybe he thinks he will get reaped or something and is saying sorry to people before hand" Manny shrugged as he pushed himself up of the ground and started dusting himself off. Tryone could see where his friend was coming from but at the same time all he could think about was Dyron's mother, she was the only living victor so she was bound to be picked this year. Tryone knew what it was like to lose a father to the Games like Dyron but his mother too? that was just to hard to think of.

All Tryone knew was that they had scratched the surface of what Dyron was really like today but it could take a hell of a long time until they found the real him...

**The reaping**

The people filtered into the District with their heads held low with most adults covered in coal dust that never seemed to leave their faces. The children looked terrified as the possibility of them getting reaped seemed to increase every second they was in the square for. It was a beautiful afternoon with a hot yellow sun beating down, birds in the trees and a cool breeze in the air but it could be -30 below with snow and dead people littering the ground and no one's expression would change.

Sabastian groaned in disgust as he looked out at the District through the crack in the door at the justice building, it was a big change from District 2 that he had been with for the past five years. It turned out that the public did not like him poisoning the tributes food to give them less chance of surviving but it was fun to watch. However, it showed how little the Capital cared for this District to send someone like him to be their escort.

"You are on in three, two and one!" A tall lanky man with purple hair said in a posh but high pitch voice. Even though he was excited Sabastian kept and expressionless face as he walked onto the stage welcomed by cries for help. Very different from District two's cheers. His dark brown eyes scanned the crowd before he decided he had intimidated them enough and got started with the reaping.

"Welcome all you...amazing people...we are going to now pick this years tributes who will no doubt die in the 100th Hunger games" Sabastian said in a emotionless, one tone Capitalite accent that annoyed so many. He could be killed for saying that but if he was being honest he did not even care that much, life was journey and he was a bit sick of it. The video rolled on making him almost fall asleep and by the looks of it most of the District people too, they had not bothered to change the video in years and seeing it all your life made it less enjoyable to watch so he was relived when it had finished.

"Now, I don't know about you lot...but I don't like dragging things out so...the tributes you picked for this year are...Tryone Byrd aged 15" Sabastian said hoping for someone weak to step out who would be a bloodbath and give him some entertainment. The boy was skinny but not in a weak way with brown eyes and light brown hair that shimmered in the sun. His clothes were clearly hand me downs as he wore a dirty blue shirt that was just a tad bit too short for his arms and tattered pants that looked like they had been worn a million times before.

Tryone eyes darted around the boy section till they met will Manny who look frozen in place with his eyes widen and looking at the floor. He did not seem to be handling it well but neither did his mum who was leaning over the sides screaming as peacekeepers held her back begging for them not to take he son away too. Tryone wanted nothing more than to run up to her and hug her telling her that everything would be okay but that's what goodbyes were for but It was still the hardest thing was to walk away from her blood curdling screams and towards Sabastian who was already calling out the second tributes name.

"Dyron Jackson aged 16" Tryone heart stopped as he heard this name called out. He watched as Dyron walked into the walkway with his dog in hands with his blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun. Dyron smiled at Sabastian before quickly turning around and running towards his younger siblings who stood behind peacekeepers with shocked looks on their faces. Dyron ran up to Coal with Lucky in his hand tried to hold his tears back.  
"Look after Lucky, that's your job Coal when I am gone and if I don't come back she yours Oka-" Dyron let out a blood curdling scream as a peacekeeper to the side of him interrupted his speech to Coal by hitting the base of his gun into Dyron's left eye. Dyron fell to the ground clutching his eye and screaming in pain, not that the peacekeepers took much notice as they dragged him kicking to the stage where they threw Dyron on the ground a left him there. Blood pored from his left eye and sticking his dark blonde hair together.

Sabastian look down at him with little emotion on his face, it was hard to tell is Dyron was crying due the amount of blood that ran from under his hand and all over his face.  
"Nothing a good old eye patch can't fix" Sabastian said in an uncaring tone and Miki ran over to her son and attempt to pull his hand away from his eye to see the damage.  
"And the victor is M-"  
"I know it's fucking me!" Miki shouted with tears in her eyes and she held a screaming and kicking Dyron in her arms. Sabastian looked at her with amusement as his long black hair moved slightly in the calm breeze.  
"Well whatever Mrs Jackson but please can you pick the last tribute so I can get out of here?" Sabastian giggled as he passed her the microphone and walked off to the corner of the stage.

Miki looked at her eldest son and knew he did not have much chance if they could not restore his eye sight, so there was only one thing to do.  
"I pick Cherry Jackson aged 16" Miki closed her eye seconds after saying this as if it was something she would regret for the rest of her life. Among the gasps Miki could hear Cherry screaming as she was brought to the stage.  
"ROT IN HELL YOU DUMB BITCH" Cherry screamed right into Miki's ear before she was pulled in the justice building screaming and crying. Miki was not going to punish cherry for what she had said to her, after all she did deserve it.

"Well that was fun to watch, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be never in your favour" Sabastian laughed as Tryone was led into the justice building with his fellow tributes but something about Dyron kept haunting him. This morning they was both free men and now they was both going to their deaths and Dyron had lost an eye.

Funny how things can change in seconds.

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been sorting out my college and things so that has taken up most of my time. Not my best chapter but I am a lot more happier with this chapters reaping and I think I will put more detail into them next time. I do detailed chapters for other times in the Games but I am not that good with reaping's.**

**For one of the review I have been asked to show a bit more family life and I am sorry but I wont be doing that this story but in my next story I will be doing a chapter that is set about a week before the reaping for each tribute. Oh, and I have a new story called Rootless so please submit to that. You can submit District 1-12 too not just the new Districts. **

**This is District 12 not 2 because I have already wrote half of this chapter and I was deciding which District 2 tribute to accept (as I got a lot of them) but I have now decided so District 2 will be the next chapter than I am back on track. **

**Questions:**

**Who did you like the best out of Tryone, Dyron, Miki and Cherry?**  
**Do you think any of these will be lovers, haters or friends with each other?**  
**Who has the best chance out of these four?**  
**Who do you think will die in the first battle?**  
**Anything I can improve on?**  
**And this one has nothing to do with the chapter but I have a new kitten that is black with yellow eyes, any ideas for his name?**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
